


A Hero

by hunters_retreat



Series: How to Make a Better Life By Stealing Office Supplies and Having Sex in Small Corners [9]
Category: Smith & Wesson :P, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Smith/Wesson, Hunting, Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By ten Dean was pacing in his office, his cell in hand.  By eleven, Dean had left five messages and sent more than a dozen texts.  Nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hero

 

  
“Are you sure?”

“Yeah Dean, it’s perfectly safe.  I’m just going to do some local research, ask a few questions.  That’s it.”

“Sam.”

“Dean, you’ll be here tomorrow, right?”

“Yeah.  I have the car packed up already.  I have that manager’s meeting at four and then I’m out of here.”

“See?  I’ll do the research and you’ll be here by breakfast.  We’ll get something to eat, talk to the witnesses and we’ll figure out what this is.”

Dean Smith let out a deep breath, trying to keep his overprotective side from showing too much.  Not that it would bother Sam.  Even though Sam was the younger of the two, he was taller, stronger, and far more aggressive than Dean was.  It didn’t keep Dean from needing to step between Sam and anything coming at him though.

“Remind me again why I’m not with you?” Dean asked.  “You hate research.”

“It’s growing on me,” Sam laughed over the phone.  “Alright, you’re better at the research but you said you couldn’t get out of that meeting and people are getting hurt.  I can get through the preliminaries and you’ll be here for the big finale.  Alright, Mom?”

Dean smiled as he shook his head, but he couldn’t help but have a bad feeling about this.  “Sam, just be careful.”

There was a soft sigh on the other end of the line and Dean hated feeling like a girl but he didn’t know what he’d do if something happened to Sam.

“I will be, Dean.  You too.  I don’t like you driving all night without me there to make sure you stay awake.”

The conversation didn’t last much longer, but Dean felt uneasy.  He got dressed and ready for work, and killed a few mugs of coffee to prepare for the morning work traffic.

Ten minutes at his desk and he was already antsy.  He took a deep breath and pulled his cell phone out.  There was no call and no text from Sam, but he hadn’t expected there to be.  Sam would barely have had time to get to the library, let alone find anything of interest yet.  
Dean couldn’t help but call anyway.  He got Sam’s voicemail and left a message.  Sam didn’t call back.

By ten Dean was pacing in his office, his cell in hand.  By eleven, Dean had left five messages and sent more than a dozen texts.  Nothing.

By twelve, Dean had an email out to Adler saying he had a personal emergency and he was on the road.  He pulled into the first gas station, filled up the tank, got enough food and drinks to last him through the drive, and changed into his jeans and tee shirt in the bathroom so that he was ready for whatever he found when he got there.

It was a ten hour drive and Dean switched the radio back and forth between NPR and classic rock stations.  If he sang along with the occasional power ballad and thought of Sam, well no one was there to witness it.  He blamed it on stress and spending the long stretch behind the wheel alone.

There was still no return call from Sam, but Dean knew where he was staying so it only took a few minutes to break into the room.  As usual, Sam had picked the room farthest from the street so no one was paying much attention.

There were no signs of struggle in the room and Dean let out a heavy sigh.  He wasn’t sure what Sam had been up against so instead of rushing out to try to find him, Dean dug into the research that Sam had strewn across the second bed. He just hoped there was a lead in the paper trail somewhere.

Injuries, dates and times, police reports; they were all there.  Sam had highlighted some things, but most of it seemed to be from the research he’d done before leaving home.  Something just wasn’t right.  Dean let out a deep breath.  He wasn’t thinking clearly and he needed to now.  He decided to head down to the local diner and get something to eat that didn’t come in a plastic bag and see if he could figure this thing out by taking a step back.

The diner was still open and Dean took a quiet booth in the corner.  As the diner was the only thing still open in the small town it wasn’t empty just yet.  Dean ordered a burger and fries from the menu – Jesus, he was going to have to go on the Cleanse again after this trip – and a coffee.  He needed the caffeine and the amount of soda he’d drank to get him there left him with a sickeningly sweet taste in his mouth.

The food was good, not one of those preprocessed burgers, but the kind where someone actually molded the meat themselves and served it up with fresh vegetables and a homemade sauce.  He wolfed it down, then took his time as he sipped his coffee and thought about what Sam would have done.  What he needed to do next.

“Top you off?” the waitress asked as she walked past.

Dean nodded and watched as she filled his mug.  “Long night?” he asked with a friendly smile.

She snorted.  “Long day.  One of the girls called in sick so I’ve been here since opening.  My feet are hating me but my bank account sure won’t,” she said with a tired smile.

Without thinking about it, Dean stopped fiddling with his pie and grabbed his phone.  He pulled up a picture of Sam and showed it to her.  “Do you mind?  My friend was passing through town today and I was trying to catch up with him.  Have you seen him?”  Her eyes widened ever so slightly but she shook her head.

“No, I don’t remember seeing him.  Think I’d remember dimples like that,” she said, walking away before Dean could ask anything else.  He wouldn’t have thought anything of it except for her eyes.  He didn’t say anything but he sipped his coffee and watched her.  She didn’t last five minutes before she was on the phone, backed into a corner conspicuously looking everywhere but at Dean.

Dean left money on the table and took off, driving down to the motel to pack up Sam’s things before he came back to park on the other side of the block.  He left the car unlocked and moved down the road to watch the restaurant.

He was frozen through before the waitress left the restaurant but he didn’t dare walk away.  He didn’t know what had happened to Sam but she knew something.  When she got in her car and drove off, Dean followed behind.  He’d gotten good at following people without being caught but these were deserted roads and it was harder to go unnoticed than he’d like.

He saw her pull into a farm lane a mile outside of town and he continued past it, hating the necessity but he knew he couldn’t just stop.  He had to give the pretense of continuing on.  Whoever the waitress was, she wasn’t exactly subtle and she seemed to have no idea that Dean knew she was lying.

It was just as well.  Dean didn’t need any extra surprises tonight.  Having Sam disappear was more than he could take and he needed to get his partner back as soon as possible.

**

They weren’t exactly stealthy.  Dean followed the people through the orchard and into the fields.  He kept to the tree line as he followed them.  It was a small group of people that came out.  Tables were laden with food and drink but no one touched anything.  What bothered him was what looked like an old set of stocks set in the middle of the field.  Sam had said something about them earlier, something about the locals having brought it from foreign lands.  What Dean saw was something that could be used to hurt people.

A moment later and Dean finally saw his partner.  They brought Sam forward, his hands roped in front of him.  Dean wanted to curse their stupidity because Sam wouldn’t take long to get out of that.  They’d practiced.  He just needed to give Sam the chance to do it without anyone noticing.  The others were standing around Sam and they headed towards the stocks.  Dean stepped out of his hiding place to grab their attention.

“Well now, I have to say this looks like a pretty awesome feast.  I wish you’d told me at the diner.   I would definitely have saved some room for all this.”

It wasn’t subtle, but it got the job done.  He could see Sam’s concerned face but he knew Sam wouldn’t waste the opportunity.  
“Stranger, you picked the wrong field to stumble onto.”

“And you picked the wrong passerby to kidnap.  The smart bet would have been to leave him on my doorstep and run like hell.  I’d have thought about letting you off easy then.”

It was all bravado.  Dean had two guns on him plus one of Sam’s that he’d found in his room.  Dean wasn’t sure he could kill a human in cold blood, even if they were trying to kidnap Sam for nefarious purposes.  If they rushed him, Dean might end up roped up alongside Sam.

“Or maybe we just got ourselves two sacrifices.”

“Wait.  Human sacrifices?  Like, the gods will be angry if you don’t send us to the fiery pits?  Hate to break it to you, but Sam and I are not virgins.  Pretty sure the gods that worshipped like that are long dead and gone.”

“Oh, they’re old alright,” said the waitress with a strange smile.  “They aren’t dead though.  Every year we leave a sacrifice to Saturn for the celebration of Saturnalia.  In return, our harvests are bountiful and our hearths are warm.”

“By killing people?”  He saw the moment Sam’s hands were free and his partner pushed through the others, knocking people left and right.  Dean drew his weapon and fired one shot into the air and the others scattered.  Some of them came running after them, but Dean grabbed hold of Sam and they ran back towards the car.

They were off and gone as the others were still scattering.  Dean watched the road behind him and turned to look at Sam.  “Are you alright?”

“Yeah.  I left the restaurant after I got off the phone with you and I started to get dizzy.  Someone helped me to my room but when I woke up I was in a goddamned cellar.  What are we gonna do?  We can’t leave those people to do this to someone else.”

Dean shook his head.   “I’ll take care of it Sam.  Just rest, okay?”

Sam did as Dean asked and Dean let the sound of Sam’s breathing fill the car.

**

  
They were a couple hours down the road when Dean made a stop at a pay phone and called the FBI with a tip giving the address of the farm, letting them know that they were responsible for the missing people reports in that area.

After that he pulled Sam into a motel room and let himself see for sure that Sam was unharmed.  It turned into a screaming match, with Dean  
telling him this was why they shouldn’t split up and Sam reminding him that if Dean had been there it would have been him instead.

Dean was still angry as he pulled the shades and crawled into bed.  There were a few hours of dark before the sun would come up and he didn’t want to waste any more fighting with Sam.  Sam crawled into bed with him though and curled up behind him, fingers digging into Dean’s hip.

“I’m sorry I scared you, Dean,” Sam said softly.

Dean huffed because it wasn’t like they hadn’t discussed this before.  Dean had even put together emergency packets in case a situation arose, but he’d never planned for something like this.

“I know Sam.  I’m not mad at you,” he said as he turned over to look at his lover.  “You scared me and I’m having a hard time not overreacting to that.  What would I do without you man?” he asked softly.

“Have a pathetically boring sex life with Nancy?”

Dean laughed.  “Exactly.  You know you don’t want that.”

“No, I don’t.  What would you do, if I weren’t there to leave my marks on your skin?”

“I’d be pathetic.”

Sam’s fingers tightened on his hip and Dean felt the stir of arousal.  Damn, he needed some sleep but Sam knew how to push his buttons.  He knew what Dean needed far better than Dean did.

“What would you do if I weren’t here to hold you down?  To make you take what I want you to?”  Sam pushed him forward then and Dean let himself be pushed face first into the mattress.  This wasn’t what they usually did but he knew Sam needed to feel this tonight and Dean needed to know that Sam was still with him.  It wasn’t the way they were on hunts and it certain wasn’t the way they were at the office, but some sleepy hybrid.  

When Sam pushed Dean’s boxers down, he kicked them off and spread his legs for Sam to rest between.  Sam was there a second later with slick fingers and the press of lips against his neck.  “Gotta feel you Dean,” he said softly.  “Know you’re mine.  Gotta feel you right now.”

“Please,” Dean begged.

Sam didn’t waste too much time prepping Dean.  They both knew what his body could take and when Sam pushed into him Dean wanted the burn.  Sam slowly slid into him, setting a slower pace and Dean matched it with the roll of his hips.

Sam came before him and stopped, pressing his forehead to Dean’s back until he had himself under control.  When he rolled Dean onto his back, he didn’t stop to look at Dean before he was sucking his cock down his throat.  Dean came ridiculously fast but the way Sam had been fucking into him had left him all worked up and ready.

When Sam finally slid onto his side, Dean pulled Sam’s head onto his shoulder and tangled their feet together.  “We’re both still here,” Dean said softly.

Sam nodded, his eyes closed and Dean knew the way Sam was breathing that sleep was soon in coming.  “I’ll take care of you, Sammy,” he offered softly, “take care of you always.”

“Yeah, Dean.  Always.”

It wasn’t until the next morning that Dean realized what he’d just promised.  He wasn’t afraid of it.  He didn’t want to run from this.  Instead, he kissed Sam softly and went to grab them breakfast while Sam lay in bed, checking his hunter contacts to see if anyone had heard about the bust on the farm.

When Dean got back the FBI had found more than 13 abandoned cars hidden on the land and Sam was smiling like a loon.

“We did good, Dean,” he said softly.

Dean looked at what he was reading and smile.  “Yeah Sammy, you were right you know, when all this started.  We make a great team.”

“The always kind of team?” Sam asked shyly.

Dean was a little floored by the shy side of Sam coming out just then but when it came to matters of the heart Sam never pushed.  Not much anyway.

“Yeah Sam, I meant it.  Always.  You and me.  Office workers by day, hunters by night.  Real superheroes.”

“We don’t have powers.  Or costumes.  Or capes.”

“Shut up Sam.  I’m a superhero today.”

Sam looked at him with a glint of amusement in his eyes but he wasn’t mocking.  “Yeah, Dean, you are a hero today.”

 

  


 


End file.
